


Its intents

by Imaloulover



Series: The Lost words of the WIPs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Just a little thingy that i emailed myself and wont ever get finished, M/M, louis gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaloulover/pseuds/Imaloulover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>;; Nick and Louis go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its intents

Alone time between Nick and Louis was long over-due. The two of them were always extremely busy with their lives and barely had time to see each other, even though you would think that between the two of them, somebody could find some time. Louis was always busy, on tour, writing songs, promoting the new album and tour coming up. The time he did have off he was either too tired to get out of bed or management would make him get seen in the public eye with his not-so girlfriend. Nick on the other hand was always busy with his annoying but enjoyable job that kept him up at unbelievable times of the day. 

Somehow, both of them managed to take some time off their incredibly busy lives and spend some time together away from the rest of the world. It was Louis' idea, because of course it was Louis' idea. To get away from the rest of the city and bring them both to the excluded and quiet campsite.

Well, Nick really wouldn't consider it as a campsite. A campsite to him would be a place that had designated spots where you could put up your tent and picnic tables, and the start of the campfire already there. But of course Louis had to bring them to the one that was made of mainly trees and a mess of leaves and they had to hike in the woods to get to a spot that they deemed acceptable and figure everything else from there.

Which lead them to where they are now. Looking down at the mess of tangled fabric and poles that somehow are supposed to make a tent. Louis knew bringin Nick here was a horrible idea from the start and that this weekend was going to end up being a disastrous mix of having fun and being miserable but that didn't stop him from packing up all his bags and things to drag them both here, he was honestly just hoping that the good outweighed the bad.

"I think i'm going to go find some firewood. So we don't freeze our balls off out here." Louis said after a minute of silence and nobody was wanting to make the first move to start setting up the tent. "You better have that tent up by time I get back too." He winked at Nick and walked away from his view going further and further into the woods.

Louis knew that the tent wasn't going to be set up by the time he got back, Nick was never the type of guy that voluntarily took time to go camping in the woods. Being the baby of his family. Louis would be surprised if he managed to get the tent standing, it most likely without a doubt end up collapsed on top of them in the middle of the night. In hindsight he should have sent Nick to go find some wood, and stay back himself to set up the campsite. But really? Where's the fun in that?

It's not like Louis actually liked picking up sticks. He wouldn't do it as a pastime, but Louis always had a sense of adventure. Living with four little sisters he had to be. He had to get out of the house or else he would be stuck playing dress up. (Not that he minded that much to be quite honest.) 

He would always drag Stan or one of his other friends out and do something incredibly stupid that we would regret later but now that he lived in London, he had less chances to do something stupid with his friends. Especially since he was now a famous 'popstar' he really couldn't do anything without getting caught right away and having the pictures all over the internet within the next 5 minutes.

Suddenly Louis lost his footing beneath him as he tried to climb over a fallen tree that was in his way. He fell on his back and the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to breath again.

He fell on his back and the wind knocked out of him as he struggled to breath again. There was a sharp pain on the side of his leg, and he could feel the blood start to dip along the side. He stayed there on the ground not wanting to get off partly from the pain on his lower leg and partly because of how humiliated he was of himself.

Finally he bought himself off the ground and looked down to inspect the damage that was done to his leg. It wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was going to look like, but it wasn't just a tiny cut either. it was deep, but not deep enough that he needed stitches at this exact moment. He lowered his hand and wiped off some of the dirt that was on it, and the pain hit him again as he touched it and he was not going to be doing that again anytime soon.

By the time Louis got back to the campsite where Nick was still struggling to put he tent together. He decided that he wasn't going to tell Nick what happened to his leg. He would no doubt make a big deal of it and want to go home right away and bring him to a doctor to look at. Nick cared to much about what happens with Louis, and frankly it was starting to get on his nerves every time that he had to rush to his doctor with a little cough that he might have when he was in the company of him.

"I thought I said to have the tent up already babe" He said as he wrapped his arms around Nick, and kissing his shoulder.

"I don't know how you expected me to do this." Nick muttered as the scowl of his face soften as he wrapped his arms around Louis while he brushed his lips against the smaller boys.

"Honestly. I didn't." Louis admitted as he untangled himself from around Nicks long limbs, and looked at the tent that was still laying on the ground. "Did you even do anything?"

"I tired Duck. But I swear it likes to fight back." Nick walked up to where Louis was now putting the poles in the tent.

Eventually with both of their mind put together (more Louis' than anything.) they managed to get the tent in one piece, and were now currently sitting on makeshift chairs, looking towards their poorly lit fire.

Louis keeps rubbing the cut on his leg as he tries not to think of it but he is currently regretting not telling Nick about it since he doesn't want to seem like an overbearing clingy boyfriend. He lifts the pant leg up and looks down at the cut its redder than it used to be, and its getting really itchy, but every time he wants to scratch it the pain feels 100 times worse than it would be if he just let it be itchy.

"Nick?" Louis asked in a soft voice. "Can I cuddle with you?" He said walking over and planting himself in Nicks lap. He started to feel a headache coming on.

"Hahah, Doesn't seem like I have a choice now do I?" He said wrapping his arms around the younger lad and plating small butterfly kisses against his neck. He paused and felt his head. "Are you okay Duck?"

"Yeah," Louis answer while nuzzling his head against Nicks neck. "Why?"  
  
"You're a little hot. I-I mean I think you might have a fever." He said pulling away from Louis and looking at him. "Did you eat something bad before we left?"

"No, You ate the same thing as me." Louis remarked and he started to realized that maybe he wasn't okay as he originality thought he was. Truth be told he was feeling really hot all of a sudden and the pain in his leg was starting to slowly become more unbearable. "I'm scared Nick." The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Whats wrong?" Nick said trying not to let the panic come through in his voice. Louis scared? The thought of him actually being scared of something made him a little frightened if he was being honest.

"My leg. Fuck, It fucking kills Nick. I just want to go home." The words slipped through his mouth before he even realized it. So much for pretending nothing happened.

Louis felt the leg of his pants be lifted up, and the gush of cool air against the cut made him inhale a sharp breath. He looked down to Nick who was currently inspecting his leg with a worried look on his face. And he suddenly felt the need to cry.

It hurt. And all he wants to do is go home and snuggle in a nice comfy bed, and get his leg wrapped up, and not spend the night in a cold tent on a hard floor. He blinked away the start of the tears and wrapped him arms around his waist.

"I want to go home."

Nick finally looked up one the words left Louis' lips, and what he saw was not pleasant. He doesn't remember a time when Louis looked like that. (Minus the one time him and Louis had a cry fest about their feelings but they promised not to talk about that ever.)

"Fuck." Nick swore. Thinking about how he was going to do this. They have too many stuff for him to carry alone, plus from the shape of Louis' leg it doesn't look like he's going to be able to carry much more than his weight.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Louis asked slightly confused wondering why couldn't they just take the tent down, put out the fire, and go down the same way they have before. But, then he tried to pull himself to sit up straighter, and his leg got another painful rush, and all he could think about was getting home.

"Well, I suppose we could-"

"I dont fucking care right now Nick. Just take me the fuck home. I'll buy you more stuff if thats what you care about:" Louis interrupted, he tried standing up , not learning his leason from trying to get up, and almost toppled over once he got on both feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:Imaloulover.tumblr.com


End file.
